Songs
Over and Over Again Written by Foxey For Dogwood's Short Story contest One Her fragrance was lavender. Fire, raging flames and jewels, lavender-tinted. Bramblestar watched from his place on High-Ledge as Squirrelflight organized the morning patrols, noting how she put herself, Lionblaze, and Bramblestar on the same hunting patrol. A warm smile worked its way up the dark brown tabby's face as he shook his head to himself. Even though Squirrelflight was expecting her own litter of kits, she couldn't stop loving her adoptive ones - which was one of the things he loved about her. "Are you sure about this?" Bramblestar murmured to his mate, eyes wide with worry. "You might hurt yourself and the-" "I'm fine!" The dark ginger deputy snapped, then relaxed and spoke softly when she met his concerned eyes. "I've only been expecting for half a moon, according to Leafpool. I promise, by the end of the moon I'll lock myself up in the nursery and watch the boring den wall for the next two moons, is that all right for our high and mighty leader?" Bramblestar chuckled and flicked his striped tail over his mate's ear, to which she ducked away from and playfully hissed. Typical Squirrelflight, always reckless and selfless. But her personality didn't stop Bramblestar from worrying. It never did. Because if he did one thing wrong, he might lose her forever. ~ Bramblestar took the lead of the patrol, Squirrelflight flanking him. Lionblaze and Berrynose chatted in the back about their kits, now warriors. It warmed Bramblestar's heart to see the once rivals as close as brothers - well maybe not, but the whole of ThunderClan would agree they were at least close friends. "Are you sure we should hunt near the Twolegplace?" Berrynose asked hesitantly, echoing Bramblestar's own thoughts. "There's only rotten twoleg-prey around here." "Not really." Squirrelflight responded smoothly, not looking away from the row of twoleg-dens, a serene look on her face. "Firestar caught lots of mice even in his own twoleg-den. We should be sure to find something here." "Well, okay then..." Lionblaze muttered. The four cats split up, searching for prey of their own accord. Bramblestar stuck close to the Twolegplace; his thinking was that since the mice were (mostly) left alone in these areas, the population would be higher hear most likely. He looked around, jaws wide open as he scanned the scent. His eyes landed on a white and black den, with open grassland trailing beside it. Odd red, yellow and blue objects were constructed on it, a few twolegs kits somehow...playing with it. He took a few paces closer, curious at the scent of cat. He looked around for it as it had a strange tint of "wild" in it. Bramblestar caught a flash of dark brown as the cat jumped down from a tree, prey in their jaws. Instead of padding over to hunt there as he usually would, he froze. He was almost as still as a statue. This cat, he knew. This cat, he had spent a regretful, yet purely blissful moon with. Jessy. The cat he had traitorously fell for. The cat he pushed his own mate aside for. And now here she was. She could probably scent him too. But his backstabbing paws carried him over to the bold, reckless she-cat who looked just as flabbergasted to find him there. "Bramblestar!" She cried as she ran to him, dropping the squirrel she was carrying a moment ago. "It's you!" "Jessy" was all he could say. "I am so glad to see you!" The dark brown she-cat purred and licked his ear. Bramblestar found himself easily slipping away from his "loyal to his mate so he should not be doing this" version. "What have you been up to, wild cat?" "I should ask you the same thing?" He grinned to the she-cat's excitement at finding him. "Are those your owners?" The tabby tom nodded towards the twoleg kits who were now chasing each other into the grass gleefully. "Wha-no!" Jessy puffed out her chest, offended. "I'm a loner now - wow, that sounded pathetic, ahem. Well, I can't say I'm a rogue for I stay out of the forest; last time I was there a wild-scented gang of cats attacked me." "Wow, I'm sorry.." Bramblestar meowed. "I can't say that was my Clan-" "I know. Probably ShadowClan cats I couldn't glimpse in those two battles." Hearing Jessy speak about their time together made Bramblestar's heart glow. "But anyways, I just roam around, like a real loner. I'm stocking up on prey for the next half-moon today and you happened to catch me." Two Three Four Five